Gabriel Loman Hayes
Gabriel Loman Hayes, is commander of the Starfleet Marines formerly known as the MACOs (Military Assault Command Operations) of Gaia as well a military governor of New Earth colony Gaia. Background Born on 22 February 2122 in South Africa, Gabriel Loman Hayes had the unique opportunity to learn different cultures through his travel as a youth. Having visited all over Europe, Asia, North and South America, he was able to adapt and understand how each race lived differently. In the jungle or wild plains, his father taught him tracking wild animals, hunting tactics and various natural camouflage techniques. At the age of fifteen, Gabriel was put into a public school in San Diego where an unfortunate incident taught the naive boy how jealousy from others could effect him. After a fist fight that Hayes lost, he was reassigned from his study period and the bully was permanently removed from the school. Branded a 'military brat' by the other students, Gabe spent the next of his high school days putting his nose to study, avoiding all social functions and constantly defending himself in the locker room. A late bloomer, he did not reach his full height until the beginning of his senior year, which directly resulted in his last ever locker room fight. The delivered broken nose cost him suspension from school for a week, grounding for a month from his mother and a first-ever victory for Hayes. Secretly, his father told him he was proud of the boy, fearing his son would not amount to much physically Military background After high school he was sent to Camp Pendleton for the real man's military and trained off the coast of the Pacific. Graduating with high marks, the Marine did not follow in the footsteps of his friends. When they went out on leave to find ladies, he remained in his room to study. During social mixers, the handsome wall flower seemed to prefer the company of his 'brothers' to the attentions of the girls. When it was asked of him why he never dated, the Second Lieutenant's answer was simply, "There's enough time. I have my whole life ahead of me for such distractions." When stationed in Germany, word came that his mother had passed on at the age of sixty-four. The rude awakening woke Gabriel and unable to return home, he found comfort in a young German girl's arms. He was twenty-six and she was nineteen. Soft, innocent and gentle in Gabe's embrace, Marli was just the distraction he needed. For the next year, the now First Lieutenant regretted his previous life's choice of duty before self and was making great efforts to catch up with the rest of the world. All off-duty time was spent with Marli and during those incredulous months Gabe's heart learned to love. Transfer papers came for Gabe and upon learning of his leave, Marli became depressed and distant. Their time spent disintegrated from love to silence each time he refused to talk with her on his departure from Germany. Wishing to solve the situation on his own, unknown to Marli, First Lieutenant Hayes had gone through months of research and filing out files worth of security paperwork. The night finally came when Gabriel could ask Marli to become his wife and dressing in his formal uniform, he showed up unannounced at her flat. The ring box that was so coveted in his excited fingers slipped, crashing against the wooden floor as his hazel eyes took in a scene that would haunt him. He had one of two choices: Lose his lunch in front of Marcus and Marli or flee. His months of silence to Marli and those around him resulted in the one scenario he had never considered or realized its growth: His best friend in bed with his future wife. Untrained in this area of life, the betrayal was beyond his understanding or comprehension and in a daze, Gabe left the flat; unable to speak or answer any of Marli or Marcus' questions. The expensive jewelry had bounced out of the box and slipped away, lost between the cracks of wood. A new life demanded to begin for Gabe and he was quick to withdraw once more into the shadow of man. From age twenty-seven to forty-seven, despite small and insignificant conquests, Gabriel Hayes had chosen to close off his emotional life. God. Country. Service. Service on the NX-01 (The Iron Colonel) Needing a distraction, needing to get away, Hayes transferred from ground to space and enrolled in anything dangerous. When the higher ups asked 'Who was the Marines' best guinea pig for the expansion of the air space program?' The name was quick on many lips: Captain Hayes. Having no love in his heart, Gabriel was quick to volunteer for any program or mission and his superiors knew that the greater the risk, the more the appeal to the quiet man. By age thirty-five, Major Gabriel Loman Hayes landed his newest promotion and found himself in continued service amongst MACO aboard the Enterprise. A leader rising in rank, he was quick to butt heads with Malcolm Reed and felt no pity for the other man's invaded territory. Never speaking on Marli to anyone since his Earth days, the passing of his father was the final chapter of family for Gabe. While never again to trust another openly, so vulnerable, Hayes has allowed his troops to become his 'family' and his life's work of military fuels his focus and determination. Certain MACO members stand out and have become his closest trustees. Sloane McRae amongst them. His dedication and sterness earned him the cold but highly respected nick-name "The Iron Colonel". While the now Colonel holds a certain fondness for Sloane, the memory of that lost ring keeps Hayes sharp and in step with his career: The Few. The Proud. Governor Hayes Following Gaia's victory over the Xindi Planet killer, Hayes was promoted to the position of military Governor of Gaia. At this time, he proposed to Sloane McRae who was already involved with Derick Rickman . Angry and spoiling for a fight, a chance encounter with a young woman following Gaia's victory at the destruction of the Xindi Planet Killer led to a heated one night stand that Hayes didn't think would amount to anything. Unfortunately, the next day, Hayes would discover that the young woman was in fact Corporal Renee Richards , a Shark like himself and one of his own men. Although intending to end the relationship before it progressed any further, Governor Hayes continued his relationship with Renee in secret, until she became pregnant almost year later. When she had planned to have the child on her own, Hayes suprised Renee with a marriage proposal and the two were married soon after. Renee gave Gabriel his first child, a boy named Christopher, while at the same time remaining a Shark. Following the Xindi War and the birth of their daughter, Miranda, Renee retired and gave Gabriel the family he always wanted. Personality A level-headed, stable man, Hayes considers himself a fair leader who treats his troops well and is not afraid to get down in the grime with them. A life-time of military training, he does lacks in other areas, the ability to relate to people on a personal level. His closest 'friend' would be Sloane McRae, and that has always been a relationship based on career and duty.